Frequency spectrum availability for use in telemetry is decreasing, and hardware to support efficient use of this spectrum needs to be developed. Existing (legacy) data collection systems waste a significant portion of this spectrum through inefficiencies. Data cycle maps generated by current systems contain inefficiencies due to:
1.) the limited selection of bit rates available for data transmission that typically do not match the users real data requirements;
2.) the fill words and/or bits generated due to restrictions in the data collection process and the need to comply with telemetry “standards” and existing infrastructures.
The amount of bandwidth available for transmitting data streams is shrinking while at the same time sophisticated data acquisition systems are increasing the volume of data that must be transmitted. Typical current procedures result in bit streams in which over 50% of the bits transmitted are not required to process the data.
Needs exist for improved telemetry systems.